1. Field of the Invention
This invention has its application in the field of telecommunications, more specifically in the transport and switching layers of the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) and of the broadband integrated services digital network (B-ISDN). More specifically, the present invention relates to broadband line interface circuits used in equipment of broadband integrated services digital networks (B-ISDN) or of the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH).
2. Related Art
There exist commercial products that perform serial-to-parallel and parallel-to-serial conversion, as well as the possibility, by means of discrete components, of performing regeneration section termination, and synchronous multiplexing for interfaces of high-speed binary systems. However, known systems performing these functions require complex, bulky circuitry with high power consumption.
The broadband line interface circuit (IC) according to the invention solves problems associated with known systems, by presenting a new architecture that performs these functions with reduced circuit complexity, smaller size, and reduced power consumption. This achievement reduces the cost of equipment for transmitting and switching on broadband integrated services digital networks (B-ISDN) and of the synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH).